


Haunted

by Lunar_Bella



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Girl with a Dick, I dunno man., I wrote this for money, She feels better at the end., She has sex with herself... sorta?, this is probably the most crack thing I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Bella/pseuds/Lunar_Bella
Summary: Korra struggles to find her way back to the Avatar Spirit after the incident with the poison. She is encountered by a spirit that has been haunting her and by the end of it, she feels complete.





	Haunted

Korra was tired. Two years on the mend and she was still being haunted by her own image, the ‘all powerful’ version of herself practically taunting her, from village to village, mountaintop to dessert, and even among the volcanoes, she could hardly stand her own reflection anymore. Confronting this apparition seemed like the best, and only, solution. So she followed herself into street, wandering after the ghost of her power.  


She traveled down the now empty street, alone in the middle of the night, passing by several alleys where the spectre stood, blank faced and slouched, as she has every time she has come to torment the young avatar. Eventually Korra's temper got to her and she abruptly turned to face her demon, only to be faced with an empty alley before her. She stood, on alert for a few moments before letting out a sigh into her palm. Too late did she hear the sound of chains clattering behind her. Her waist was confined as she was yanked backwards into an unmoving figure. No sooner than she thought to yell was her mouth covered and she was hauled backwards into the empty alley.  


Her hands clambered behind her to find purchase when she found something she hadn’t expected. Something hard and throbbing under her hand below the waistline of the figure. The grip around her loosened before completely disappearing. The brunette turned to face her assailant, meeting the glowing eyes of her Avatar-State self as the gears in her mind began to turn. Her breath shuddered out of her chest and the hairs all over her body stood on end. “You aren’t trying to hurt me, are you?” The steady gaze was hardly an answer, but it was enough to draw out feelings of relief, then hysterical laughter as it bubbled out of her chest. The empty streets echoed it right back out at her.  


“Of course. Of course I was wrong. This pathetic body that couldn’t walk for over a year, and now this stupid mind that couldn’t put two and two together. How am I supposed to be the avatar if I can’t get these working at one-hundred-percent?” Her wide eyes cast down to the ground as every tense muscle in her body began to shake. She looked at her clenched fists, at the very hands that had broken and created, protected and harmed in equal measures. Heat traveled down her cheeks and she came to realize that she was crying. A hand sent warmth radiating through her body and she looked up at the figure before her.  


The light that came off her was welcoming and warm. She was pulled in to a gentle embrace and she could feel the power radiating off the soft skin. She wondered, just long enough for it to make her blush, what it would be like to touch more of herself. Her eyes drifted over her body from years back. Not much had changed since then. The toned muscle against the dark skin associated with those in the water tribes. Her hair was long then, and her clothes used to be baggier, but these were necessary changes to stop confusing herself with what she once was.  


Korra glanced lower and noticed something else all together, something that wasn't there then or now. A bulge, sizable in length and width pressing against the blue fabric that the avatar spirit adorned. Another laugh burst from her chest and her forehead fell against the shoulder of the other female. “Alright, I think I get it now.”  


The avatar spirit wasted no time in pressing her back against the cool brick of a building behind them. There were lips against her neck and hands pressing her arms above her head. A gasp left her lips as teeth drug against her clavicle and heat traveled to her cheeks in embarrassment that something could be so soft and still have such an effect on her. It only reminded her of her weakness. That thought crossed her mind and the avatar version of herself instantly pressed harder against her, spreading her legs apart with a forceful nudging of the thighs. The same bulge from earlier pressed against her inner thigh as the other figure ground down. A low grunt escaped the spirit and it allowed a moment of clarity that pleasure was not weakness. This felt amazing, to be both in control and being taken control of. The body that held her here was the same body that has nearly died, sat paralyzed, and now walks the earth this very day. There is strength in her, and she is starting to see that light at the end of the tunnel.  


Just as she was getting used to the position they had fallen into, the ghost version of herself pulled away and abruptly turned her around, grabbing her hips with one arm and pushing her body towards the wall with the other. She gasped and pushed her arms out to brace herself. A small sense of unease took over and ran down her spine. She gulped away the nerves as a hand ran up her spine. There was warmth to the touch, which was surprising to Korra still. She wasn’t sure when she had made the decision that the creature haunting her was cold, but she had pictured touching the spectre to cause shivers to run up her spine. Well, she’s shivering, but for a separate reason entirely.  


The human couldn’t remember a time ever having been touched like this as the hand pressed her shirt up over her breasts, setting them free. Her nipples grew hard as the chilly night air met them- at least that’s what she blamed it on. A piece of her was far too embarrassed to admit that she was fully aroused by the whole situation. Once her chest was free, the hand came back down to latch onto the waistline of her trousers to reveal her underwear. They were a pale green to match the rest of her attire, and small enough to be tight across her whole ass. The fabric stretched so much it tried to find relief as soon as they were tugged on and slid off with ease. With the clothes successfully removed, Korra was left bare to be seen by her alter-self.  


The hand didn’t stop, though. It pressed against her ass, then lower until there were fingers at her entrance. All the air left the brunettes lungs as two fingers pressed inside of her body. The wet entrance split apart to make way, but remained taut around the digits. There was little warning before the hand began to move inside of her, drawing out long moans at the intrusion. The pads of her fingers were calloused from years of hard work and training, but still felt soft against her dripping walls.  
A third finger made its way inside, stretching her further than she thought she could have been stretched. The ache was burning, but it felt so good.  


Just as Korra thought she wouldn’t be able to handle the sensation anymore, there was a shift in the movement and the fingers brushed against a sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside her, causing a cry of pleasure. Her whole body began to shake and tears welled in her eyes with pure bliss. Her panting moans shifted into more primal pleas as she fought against both pressing into the pleasure and pulling away from it as her core muscles tightened up. She knew in the back of her mind that she would not be able to keep up with the pressure pooling in her gut much longer.  


“I… I’m gonna…” She whimpered in protest and the hand left slowly, pulling away with a wet noise. The emptiness was disappointing, but offered her a chance to catch her breath all over again. As she finished pulling air back into her lungs it was immediately pushed back out of her as the other female’s cock pressed against her entrance. Korra barely had time to brace herself before being filled to the brim. The stretch was almost unbearable and caused her to scream into the open night air.  
There was no hesitation in the utterly inhuman pace that the spirit set as it took her from behind. It was merciless and strong. Despite the slight messiness of the action, Korra found herself begging for more. Begging to be absolutely floored by the creature that had the same strength as she did. While there may be pain in this, the Avatar found it worth the pleasure rolling through her body. It was almost like entering the avatar state for the first time, coming naturally and filling her with a strong sense that she was doing exactly as she was meant to. She felt powerful like this, strange as it may seem.  


A thought occurred to her through the mindless haze of her sex filled thoughts, and she managed to choke out the word ‘stop’. The spirit, confused, slowed before removing her length from the human’s quivering body. Every muscle between the two of them ached from the effort, but as Korra straightened herself up, they both stood tall, strong shoulders and tight abdomens glistening with sweat. She turned to face her mirrored self, determined to take action of her own. She stooped to one knee, then dropped the other, letting the dirt beneath her give way.  


Now face to face with her goal, she couldn’t help but to gulp slightly. She knew that the other female had to have been well endowed, but she hadn’t realized the full scope of what she was getting herself into until her face was directly in front of it. A sense of doubt crept into her mind as she licked her lips, but she refused to allow this to halt her. Her mouth parted slowly and her tongue darted out to lick at the head of the cock, where precum had built up to create a somewhat salty taste. She could also get the vaugest hint as to what she tasted like and couldn’t find fault in it. One unsteady hand went up to the futanaris hip as a means to stabilize herself before opening her mouth wider and taking the head in her mouth and giving a light suck. This earned her an appreciative hum from the white eyed woman.  


Korra closed her eyes, unrushed but eager as she began to attempt taking more of the thick cock into her mouth. It wasn’t easy to get passed the first few inches, but she managed with a few tricky angles. Impatience seemed to take over, though, as the spirit took hold of her hair and rocked her hips forward. Korra's eyes swung open and she pulled back quickly to cough at the sudden contact with the back of her throat, but the poltergeist didn’t release her hair, nor was she willing to give up so easily. She opened her mouth again, made room in her mouth, and relaxed her throat to welcome the comforting taste and size back in. The avatar state Korra took the opportunity to push further in, though not letting up on the roughness from before. They were both strong, and that is what needs proven here tonight.  


The Avatar squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the choking feeling to return but hummed in content when it didn't. Relaxed, and a little more confident, she worked further to her goal. Though she struggled, she managed to take the entire cock into her mouth. She found herself at a loss for air, and tears pricked at her eyes from the discomfort, but she had never felt so strong than at this moment. She pulled back only long enough to take in air, then brought her head back down with a fierceness.  
The avatar clone took her eagerness as permission and tightened her hold on Korra's hair, using the grip as leverage to start thrusting into her throat, no different than from what she had done when Korras face had been pressed dangerously close to the wall of some random building. Despite the rough treatment and the raw feeling creeping into her abused throat, Korra let out an appreciative sound and tightened her lips around the cock, wanting to create as much pleasure for the other woman as possible. Being like this made her feel powerful beyond imaginable words.  


Korra’s eyes opened to look up at the toned body before her, who was far more naked now than when they had begun. The muscle showing under the beautifully smoothed skin did nothing but amplify the overall gorgeousness of her. The tightness of her grip was strong, and yet the visible restraint being used was obvious in the strained biceps of the spectre. The eyes that greeted her, glowing far brighter than they had before, showed a firm sort of kindness and she wondered for a moment if this is how she looked at those she cared the most for. The kind of look that promised compassion, fun, and adventure, all while promising tough love and sass when needed. It was comforting to see staring back at her, and it encouraged her pace all the more.  


Time passed in a strange haze as she let her eyes slip closed again. Her nose brushed her duplicates stomach each time she pressed her head forward, and the hips came back to match each bob of her head. Every once in a while Korra would have to pull her head back to breathe, gasping with moans of delight as she would continue mouthing up the length and licking at the tip until she was back to semi-regular breathing. Then back down she’d go, and back to bucking the spirits hips would follow.  


There was a moment when it all seemed too much, the arousal, the heat, the wetness between her legs that were still quivering from being fucked so mercilessly. Korras hand moved between her thighs and she began to rub against her clit. Moans from the both of them floated through the night air and were returned by echos from the walls. They sped up the tighter the knots in their stomachs became and eventually Korra felt the hand in her hair pull incredibly hard and held her against her cock as it throbbed in her throat.  


A hot slime pulsed in the back of her throat and suddenly the pressure building in her own gut had become too much. The humans cunt spasmed and she felt her whole body give way to bliss, vision blurring out of focus. She swallowed what she could of the secretion in her mouth, but her scream of pleasure made some drip from her lips. She collapsed back against the wall, panting heavily. She could feel something coursing through her veins, along with pure satisfaction. She stayed like that, exposed and wrecked and breathing in the cool night air, until she came to realize she now sat alone. She gathered herself together, brushing away the dirt and muck, licking the last of the cum from her face before continuing on her way.  


The ground beneath her felt more solid, and the air more pure. Puddles rippled as she walked passed and flames reached out to her. When she walked by a window, she stopped to see herself. Her reflection showed her, hair messy and clothes dirty, and eyes glowing bright white. She knew deep within her, that this was no hallucination, even when she blinked and was met with her own chocolate shade, she knew that she had her power, and her link to the spirit world back. And she had never felt stronger.


End file.
